


Yoda's story

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The clones, the Jedi and the Younglings. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Future Mpreg, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Rex and his brothers save the younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Yoda feels every one of his eight hundred and eighty years and doesn't know what to do with a ship full of clones, traumatized children, a traumatized Jedi Master, and two Senators, one dead and one alive, that will be staying alive only if he can deny, really fast, that he tried to help the Jedi.





	

Yoda was there when Tyvokka, coming back to the Temple after a Search Quest, brought back a little boy, one year old no more, with light red hair and grey eyes. It was not the Force presenting the old Master with a future Master, the Stewjon youngling that was destined to replenish their ranks, just an accident of destiny, a coincidence: people shouldn’t believe everything little green Jedi Master tell them. For all his years, Yoda never let go of a certain taste for mischief, when circumstances permit them.

After all, he’s still lying and misdirecting about his own kriffing specie.

So, no, he was not there by design when the giant Wookie Jedi Master put the little boy in the Creche Master arms, but he never forgot the little light shining in this soul.

Dreadful decades after that day, he is thinking of that first glimpse, in Bail Organa’s ship where they mourn Senator Amidala. Senator Amidala. Another brilliant soul, another spark now lost, and the galaxy is darker for it.

Yoda feels every one of his eight hundred and eighty years. Senator Organa, probably their last ally in the Senate, is contacting Naboo, an heavily coded communication with Queen Apailana and Governor Sio Bibble. After, they will bring the body of the poor Senator home, but Yoda is still uncertain of the fate they should give to her children.

They can’t give them to the family of their mother: the Emperor would find them immediately. Senator Organa could find them good families, even take them himself, but the Master thinks the children need Jedi guardians. The house Organa is a known Jedi sympathiser, would it be reasonable?

Yoda has not felt so bad since the day the last of his childhood friends died of old age, when he still was so young he hadn’t taken his first Padawan.

And what should he do about Obi-wan? About the clones who saved the younglings? Is there a risk they will go on a murderous rampage, like their brothers? And the younglings… Teaching younglings was always what Yoda loved best, but he’s not sure he would be a great help to those traumatized children: he already failed them twice, when he didn’t recognized Palpatine for what he is, and when he failed to kill him.

Quietly, Yoda goes to the bunks section, wanting to speak with Obi-wan. The other Master is still suffering for the psychic shock from his Padawan’s fate and the death of the Senator, but he busied himself in caring for the younglings with the help of the clones.

Yoda is silent when he takes a peek in the room.

Master Kenobi has lost his fight against exhaustion: he’s sleeping against a wall, literally covered in younglings, who found in him a familiar figure.

 _Don’t fear_ , the Padawans and the Initiate would whisper to the young ones, _don’t fear the Sith, because the Sith Slayer is there_.

Only that time the Sith Slayer came too late, and if Captain Rex and his men hadn’t be quick, lethal, and smart, there would be no more youglings.

A move, on the right, and Yoda sees the medic extracts himself from the pile of clones and put a wool blanket on Obi-wan and the younglings. Obi-wan doesn’t even stir, and the medic goes back to his brothers. Three others are still awake; two nod to Yoda, their arms full of little Luke and Leia. The third, the Captain, is guarding the room, his eyes not leaving the door and his hands not leaving his blaster.

Yoda wants to go back to his meditation but the Force vision reaps his knees under him in the corridor. He Sees Obi-wan, as round as a Gungan fertility goddess, teaching a blond human boy and a brunet human girl the delicate art of making a lightsaber, and the Captain and another clone enter the room, another clone that Yoda doesn’t recognize, speak to Obi-wan, grinning, something that Yoda can’t hear, and then two hands come to caress the belly of Obi-wan.  Obi-wan, who starts laughing, beaming, then kisses the Captain, and then the other one.

It’s the hand of Bail Organa that helps Yoda go back to present time.

“Master? Master, do you need the medical droid? Water? Something to eat? Where was the last time you had eaten something?”

He lets the words slide along a little part of his mind. The other parts of his brain are furiously working. He’s more senile that he thought: of course, the Jedi are dead, they only have a bundle of traumatized children, Obi-wan and him, but that doesn’t mean it will always be like that. Other children will be born. Force Sensitive children. And from what he had just seen, they could be Obi-wan’s children.

But not if he stays.

Never Obi-wan will let himself be seduced by the clones with his great-grandmaster on the same planet. Or seduce them, Yoda doesn’t know, and doesn’t care. Younglings. More younglings. And the smile. The smile that Obi-wan had in his vision, when the two men, his two lovers, touched his belly. Proud and happy. Where was the last time his luminous child of the Order, his great grandPadawan, smiled like that?

“A ship I will need, Senator.” Yoda says, very resolute.

 

 

The end.....


End file.
